Disinfectant compositions containing quaternary ammonium compounds as cationic active antimicrobial agents are known in the art. Many marketed quaternary disinfectant compositions exhibit broad spectrum bactericidal, fungicidal and virucidal activity but they are not mycobactericidal. There are a few known registered disinfectants that contain such quaternary compound and claim mycobactericidal activity but these are generally used in combination with other known active agents (e.g., tributyl tin oxide, isopropanol). Such products contain other active compounds and/or high concentrations of quaternary ammonium compounds and require detailed directions for use in order to avoid possible toxic or other adverse reactions.
Although many virucidal, bactericidal, sporicidal, and fungicidal compositions are known, none is currently available that provides highly efficacious elimination of mycobacteria while providing low toxicity, no odor, non-flammability, low skin irritation and no staining upon contact with a surface. Mycobacteria are resistant to treatment by most bactericidal compounds. Their trilaminar cell walls, composed of 60% lipid, peptidoglycan, arabinoglycan, trehalose 6,6 dimycolate, sulfates and mycosides, accounts for the unusual properties of the organism: (a) relative impermeability to stains, (b) acid fastness, and (c) unusual resistance to killing by acid or alkali.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,145, Eggensperger et al. disclose a mycobactericidal disinfectant concentrate comprising 0.1-50% by weight of a cationic active compound, 10-60% by weight of a phenoxyalcohol mixture, 3-25% by weight of a non-ionic surfactant and 0.1-10% by weight of an organic-nitrogen containing base to effect a pH range of 7.8-11. One disadvantage displayed by this preparation is that relatively high concentrations of the active ingredients in an alkaline pH range are needed to achieve disinfection in a practical short contact time.
For the purpose of disinfecting surfaaces, lower concentrations of the active agents and a neutral pH range are desirable from the standpoint of cost-effectiveness, safety and aesthetics.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a mycobactericidal disinfectant composition which overcomes one or more of the aforementioned technical shortcomings in the art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an aqueous mycobactericidal disinfectant composition containing a cationic quaternary ammonium compound and a solvent system that would provide mycobactericidal activity at lower active concentrations and at lower pH ranges than known art mycobactericidal disinfectant compositions.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a mycobactericidal disinfectant composition in the form of a cost effective, safe and aesthetically practical, ready-to-use or dilutable disinfectant product.